


A smile

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, bad memories, dont judge it, idk what this is, please leave kudos, spur of the moment fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: Boo motherfuckers..ok so this is just reddie fluff maybe a one-shot maybe a fanfic depends on my mood. Ok, enjoy, bai!





	A smile

The losers all gathered around at the quarry and sat in the sun smiling. Bill and Beverly were being idiots together and laughing around and Ben and Stan sat there looking serious about something. 

"Whats wrong guys?" Eddie asked looking concerned, "Oh nothing, we were just talking about something and it reminded us of Henry, its nothing really though." Stan said not making eye contact with any of the losers. Everyone turned around to look at Stan and Ben. Even Richie who was busy trying to pull Eddie's hair stopped. "Its ok guys, it's over now. The Clown is gone and so is Henry we will never let anything happen to you again." Bev said pulling the guys in for a hug. They sat hugging for a few minutes until Richie, being Richie, pulled away and jumped off the cliff pulling Eddie with him.

"Eds, dear dear Eds. Wasnt that fun!" Richie laughed. "Fuck you Richie and how many fucking times do I have to tell you to not call me Eds!?" Eddie said giving him a death stare. "You know you love me" Richie replied ruffling Eddie's hair. 

Still, upon the cliff, the rest of the losers look down shaking their heads. "They are so in love it's so cute. Yet they don't know it" Bev says with a sigh. The losers laugh and agree. Finally, Bill gets up and says "It's going to be sundown soon. We should get going." "I agree, and it looks like it's about to rain too," Ben adds. Stan sighs and looks across the edge of the cliff, "They look like they are having fun lets just go.". The losers get up and leave as the first crack of thunder booms. 

Eddie and Richie have a blast splashing each other and nearly drowning but before they realise it the rain is thundering down and it drops 10 degrees. "Oh my god Richie! It's storming, hurry up let's go!" Eddie said swimming as fast as he could to the shore. "Calm down Eds, we will get there soon," Richie said pulling Eddie back. They were floating there for a few seconds as the clouds cleared away and they could see the moon. Richie pulled Eddie close to him and placed a kiss on his lips, the moon shining bright, above them. 

"Richie, what the fuck?" Eddie said burning hot. "Don't tell me you didn't love it, race you back to shore?" Richie said as he winked at Eddie. They both swam to shore, Eddie obviously winning. "Hah got you Tozier" Eddie laughed. "I will get you back Kasbrak! I swear" Richie chuckled. 

As they started walking home Eddie started shivering. "Here take my jacket," Richie said. "Wow that's like the only nice thing you have done for me all day," Eddie said looking into Richie's eyes. Richie handed him his jacket and they walked in silence until they got to Eddie's house. 

"Do you wanna come in? It's starting to rain again and I am sure my mum won't mind you coming over" Eddie said curiously. "Obviously you dipshit," Richie replied grinning at Eddie. 

They both walked in only to get yelled at Mrs Kaspbrak for staying out in the storm. They both laughed as the got into Eddie's room, they dried off and sat down in the front of the TV to watch a scary movie. Eddie ended up under the blankets scared for his life and Richie laughed but stroked his back soothingly. Halfway through the movie, they fell asleep, Richie's hand still on Eddies back. 

The next day as Eddie woke up he sat up careful not to disturb Richie and smiled at the curly brown haired boy.


End file.
